


Graceful

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky likes the way Clint guides his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceful

Bucky likes to watch Clint.

He likes the way Clint signs to people, with accuracy and patience, as he lets them ask questions, about his hearing aids, about his interpreter, about his job. He likes the way Clint’s hands move in front of him, fast and effortless, as he discuss anything from politics, to recipes and the latest action movie.

But Bucky especially likes the way Clint express his deepest desires, blushing, as he guides Bucky’s hands. Shy and withholding at first, but slowly getting bolder as his heavy breathing turns to moans and his eyes slowly closes. He likes the way Clint’s hands clench the sheets as he comes, his cheeks and chest flushed. And he likes the way Clint’s hands relax as his breathing slows down and he signs _I love you_.

To Bucky there is nothing more graceful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 13.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Clint & Bucky and the word was "graceful".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
